Monkey Buccaneer (BTD7:GW)
Monkey Buccaneer is the tower that returns in Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare. This basic tower works as the same as BTD6. Upgrades Path 1 Double Cannons ($400) Adds double cannons for shooting darts in seperate targeting. Faster Shooting ($500) Allows the tower to shoot 30% faster. Destroyer ($2,500) *Description: "Attacks super duper fast!" *Details: Shoots 5x as fast. Aircraft Carrier ($7,250) *Description: "Launches waves of fighter planes that strafe the Bloons." *Details: Can launch up to 3 0/0/0 Monkey Aces. Flagship Carrier ($40,500) *Description: "Can place other Monkeys on the upper decks of the ship and upgraded Aces mow down the Bloons with the ease." *Details: Launched Monkey Aces has a 4/2/2 upgrade instead of 0/0/0 upgrade and can launch up to 5 Monkey Aces and can place 3 towers at once per tower. Path 2 Grape Shot ($350) Shoots a volley of 5 grapes that can pop more bloons. Hot Shots ($700) Grapes can pop frozen and lead bloons and pops 2 layers. Darts are also affected. Cannon Ship ($1,350) *Description: "Add a powerful cannon that shoots out powerful bombs and shoots cannon balls instead of darts doing 5x damage to Ceramics, Marbles, and MOAB-Class Bloons." *Details: Bombs do 2 damage and 50 pierce within the 0/0/0 Bomb Cannon's explosions. Cannon Balls do 3 damage and 10 pierce. Monkey Pirates ($5,375) *Description: "Has 2 abilites: MOAB Takedown ability: Grapples a MOAB-Class Bloon and brings it down and Swashbucklers ability: Calls 5 swashbucklers to pop bloons and lasts for 20 seconds." *Details: MOAB Takedown ability can affect up to a BFB. Swashbucklers ability has 1 damage and 7 pierce in melee attack, and these take no footprint. Pirate Lord ($32,000) *Description: "Total nautical domination." *Details: MOAB Takedown ability can grapple 3 MOAB-Class Bloons at once and can affect up to a BAD. Swashbucklers ability has 5 damage and 15 pierce in melee attack, and these take no footprint. Path 3 Longer Cannons ($225) * Description: "Much longer range." * Details: Increases range by +12 units. Crow's Nest ($425) *Description: "Allows the ship to hit Camo Bloons and increases range even farther." *Details: Increases range by +16 units in total. Merchantmen ($2,000) Generates $200 every round. Favored Trades ($5,500) Generates $550 every round, and Towerss sold in radius get 12.5% cash potency back, capped at 97.5%. Trade Empire ($28,500) Generates $925 every round and increases cash by +$25 earned by up to 20 other Merchantmen by the number of Merchantmen. Differences from BTD6 *Base tower buffed, price decreased Path 1 *Double Shot reworked into Double Cannons, moved to 1/0/0, price increased *Faster Shooting moved to 2/0/0, nerfed *Destroyer price decreased *Aircraft Carrier price decreased *Carrier Flagship renamed to''' '''Flagship Carrier, buffed, loses attack speed boost to water towers, price increased Path 2 *Grape Shot price decreased *Hot Shots buffed, price increased *Cannon Ship buffed, bombs loses frags, price increased *Monkey Pirates adds a second ability, loses bombs buff, price increased *Pirate Lord buffed, upgrade description changed, price increased *Monkey Pirates' and Pirate Lord's MOAB Takedown Ability no longer plunders extra cash Path 3 *Longer Range renamed to Longer Cannons, buffed, price increased *Crow's Nest buffed, price increased *Merchantmen price decreased *Favored Trades buffed, price increased *Trade Empire buffed, price increased Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Mechanic Towers Category:Military Towers